Airhunter Assassin
by The Shadow Hidden in the mist
Summary: When Max is forced to leave the flock she is taken to a secret facility where she is trained into an assassin who works to bring down Itex. But when the flock show up again, what will happen.
1. Chapter 1

Shadow looked at the unit of soldiers behind him. All of them were mutants like him and all of them were dressed in armour similar to his except that his had quite a few more toys and gadgets than theirs and that his was black instead of the standard white.

With a single hand sign all the unit changed their armour to chameleon mode. While this mode didn't make them invisible it did mean that they would blend in to where every they went. So if for example they were in a crowd of people their armour would make them look like normal people. The only down sound to chameleon mode was that the armour had less energy to focus on defence which thereby lowered the overall defence the armour offered.

The unit moved into the school grounds. Their mission was simple, infiltrate the school and then get the target out alive and in one piece if possible. The target in question was Maximum Ride. Getting into the school would be easy getting out again, well there was a reason Shadow had brought an rocket launcher. His unit walked in the door to the reception and after a few hurried words between Shadow and the receptionist they were let through into the main part of the school buildings.

This time Shadow didn't need to make a signal for the second the door had closed behind them the unit deactivate their chameleon mode. Then they burst into a sprint. They had to find their target fast because out of the window they had just seen three army trucks pull up. It didn't take a genius to guess what that meant and some of the squad were geniuses.

The squad knew where their target would be for they had checked the school database for the class times. Well checked the database might not be exactly what had happened they may have hacked it the. Left a note telling the school to upgrade there cyber defences. Not exactly subtle but hey it was as near to fun as these mutants got.

It took only three minutes of running to reach the classroom where Maximum was supposed to be. They paused outside the room as they drew their weapons which ranged from swords to guns to explosives. Then in a single movement Shadow kicked the wooden door of its hinges and flew into the room, literally, for he has is massive wings spread out behind him as he entered the room.

Shadow took in the scene in the room in less than a second. There were six erasers standing around Maximum and their was one other mutant standing informing of her. Shadow recognised the mutant instantly for he had seen and fought him before. The fight had ended badly. The rest of the squad were by now in the room as well and like Shadow they had their guns pointed at the erasers.

In terms of number the fight was evenly matched but in terms of power no fair didn't cut it. Shadow had enough power in his little finger to blast this building apart and the rest of his unit were also powerful not nearly as powerful as he was but they were still formidable opponents.

The boy who was standing in front of Maximum turned and to gaze at the smiled and make a hand gesture. At once the rest of the class who had up until now been sitting quietly in their seats morphed into erasers and nearly fifty more erasers entered the room through the windows, doors and in a few extreme cases the walls. The unit was now out numbers eighty to seven. Not good odds even for mutants as powerful as these. "You guys get Maximum and then get out of here" Shadow said his voice low and calm but his Scottish accent was beginning to come through which was a sign the his temper was beginning to fray. His eyes never left the boy in front of Maximum.

"Oh no I'm afraid I I can let that happen" the boy said with a slight grin. "nothing personal" he added after a moments pause. The unit shifted their weight, ready to attack. "Oh don't try and attack. You can't win, not when your out numbered and out powered" The first of these statements was true the second on the other hand couldn't be further from the truth.

"I know you Sam" Shadow said even as he began to summoned his powers to him. The other members in his squad took a step back for all of them had heard of the powers that Shadow possessed and all of them knew about their destructive abilities. Not a single member of the squad wanted to see his powers in their full glory because it was quite probably that it would be that last thing they ever saw.

Sam looked shocked that he had be recognised " if you know me then you'll know what I can do" he said even as his confidence returned.

Shadows visor became see through so that now everyone could see his face which was fairly normal except for the large scar which ran down over his right eye which was pure gold. Sam took a step back as he realised just who he was up again. For Shadow was known to members of Itex as the on coming storm. "Bring it on Sam cause you can win and you know it" Shadow said his voice full of mocking.

All this time Maximum had been standing still surrounded by her six eraser guards. Now she made her move. Her move took the form of a sharp blow to the nearest erasers neck and another blow to ones legs, breaking both of them. Even as she did that the unit flew into action and unleashed all hell on the eraser. They hacked, kicked, punched, stabbed and shot anything that got in their path.

Meanwhile Shadow and Sam just started at each other across the room. A battle between energy was currently going on as each attempted to stripe the other of all forms of energy and leave them totally useless. The battle lasted less the seconds. By the end of the battle Sam was lying on the ground barely breathing. Shadow now turned his attention to the erasers and with a flick of his wrist he drew all the energy out of them. As one they collapsed to the ground. Many of them were dead and the ones who weren't got shot quickly by the rest of the squad.

"How the bloody hell are you guys" Maximum asked once all the fighting was over "you come in here with you weapons and murder nearly eighty people for what?"

It was Shadow who answered " I don't have time to explain fully right now but I will as soon as we're on way to base because, you see, we belong to a top secret organisation called Airhunter and we would like you to join"

* * *

**AN**

**I finally did. I've finally brought it back. Airhunter is back guys. I am so so sorry for the delay. So sorry for that. But look on the bright side it's back. I'm just so happy. Please let the world know that Airhunter is back. Please read and you so much.**

**Virtual cookie time**

**I will give a virtual cookie to anyone who can tell me the Doctor Who reference I put in this chapter. Just tell me in a review and please don't look at someone else's review to get the answer. That is what is commonly called cheating.**

**QOTC (Quote of the chapter)**

**Marriage is like a deck of cards, all you need at the start is two hearts and a diamond but by the end you'll want a club and a spade. (Unknown)**

**LOTC (Lyrics of the chapters)**

**Run Neon Tiger there's a lot on you mind,**  
**They strategise and main you,**  
**But don't you let them tame you,**  
**Your far to pure and bold **  
**To suffer the stain of the hand and it's hold**

**No prices for guessing the song but I'll give another virtual cookie to anyone who can name the band and the album. I will be keeping a total of all virtual cookies that I hand out and there is a prize if you get a certain number so try to collect them.**

**I have also decided to give the first person to review this chapter the chance to have an OC in the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

Max just started a Shadow with her mouth open. "Oh no I am not just about to go happily skipping along win a group of gun wielding maniacs." Max snapped at Shadow. Snapping at Shadow was not a smart move. It was the kind of move that got people killed. Instantly Shadows visor darkened, not a good sign.

"Ok Max I'm going to give you one chance to come quietly" Shadow said his voice deadly calm. The rest of the unit took a step backwards all of them exchanging worried glances.

"I'm going to give you one chance to bugger off" was Max's response. "Now flock get your butts in here and give me some help" she added after a moments pause. A splits second later a bomb flew through the hole where the door have been. It didn't even get halfway across the room before a member from the unit had moved into the way and caught it out of the air. Much to the surprise of Max and the rest of the flock who had now entered the room and had grouped into a protective circle around Max. Shadow spoke a few words that sounded like computer code that was being said aloud and the whole flock dropped to the ground unconscious. Max dropped because Shadow had just fired a tranquilliser dart into her neck and the rest of the flock because they were really robots and Shadow had just verbal hacked their circuits and shut them down.

"Well now that that's done we can go home" Shadow said as he picked up Max's unconscious body and flung it over his shoulder. "Do me a favour and call the pilot and tell them to bring the ship in. I don't want to be here for any longer than I need to be" he added as he walked out one of the many holes in the wall and into the ship which had already landed in the grounds.

Airhunter base - 3 hours later

Shadow walked out of the hanger still wearing his armour unlike the rest of the unit who had taken off their kit as soon they were on the plane. But then he wasn't like the rest of the unit, in fact he wasn't like the rest of Airhunter. He never took his armour of, a precaution which had paid off when an assassin sent by Itex took a shot at him while he slept. His armour had alerted him as soon as the bullet was fired and then had activated the force field to stop the bullet which was armour piercing and would have got through his armour.

He continued walking down the corridor towards the debriefing room where he knew he was going to get a yelling that he would never forget of at least that was what he though the Commander would try to give him. That was because he had been ordered to bring Max in only if she wanted to come. He had instead brought he in unconscious after using force, not much force but still he had used force and that was what counted. Well it counted in the opinion of his superiors, but then they were idiots with no idea of what field work was like.

He entered the debriefing room only to be met by a sea of hostile faces after all he had just knock out and abducted Maximum Ride, who was considered to be one of the greatest heroes of the war against Itex. The Commander turned around his face red with rage which was a bad thing because he was the big chief. In other words the commander ran Airhunter. He controlled all missions and had a say on any decision made in Airhunter. Well almost any decision, for Shadow had a habit of ignoring anything he said and just doing what he though needed doing, that and annoying the Commander. "Shadow the hell do you thing you were doing out there. I explicitly told you only to bring her in if she wanted to come not if you decided it was better to bring her in anyway." The Commander exploded in Shadow's face. What the Commander had forgotten was that Shadows suit had a volume control which automatic changed anything said to him to a manageable volume instead of the ear defending volume that the Commander was using. "I am to the end of my patience with you Shadow. I am so near to suspending you from active service" the Commander continued with barely pause for breath.

"I would like to see you try" Shadow said calmly. Shadow heard a sharp intake of breath from the rest of the room. No one every dared to speak to the Commander like that, well almost no one. There was one group of people in Airhunter who would and could speak to the Commander like that and Shadow wasn't one of them, of at least that was what everyone thought.

"That's it Shadow your suspended following a full assessment." The Commander snapped at Shadow spit flying from his mouth.

"I'm sorry but you can suspend me because I've done nothing wrong" Shadow said his voice calm and level but there was an edge of steel there.

"Your suspended for failure to follow orders, failure to follow proper edict and being cheeky to a senior officer" the Commander said his voice quiet and rage filled.

"Well my official orders on that mission were to bring Maximum in so in actual fact I'd did follow my order. The other two charges are also quite easy to explain, I didn't use the correct edict when talking to a senior officer because I wasn't talking to a senior officer. The same goes for being cheeky to a senior officer." Shadow explained quietly but their was a hint of amusement in his voice as he watched the Commanders face change from anger to shock as he realised what had happened. Shadows accent had changed from his fake America one to his real Scottish one.

The whole room was quiet as they watched the argument that was rippling between Shadow and the Commander. "You mean to tell me that you became a Black Hawk." Shadow just looked at the Commander. "You did, didn't you" to this Shadow nodded then the Commander punched him. Big mistake.

Black Hawks were the highest unit in Airhunter. It was made up from the elite of the elite and that was why their were only nine of them, including Shadow. Nine Black Hawks out of nearly ten thousand members of Airhunter, not many, but combined those nine could take out most of Airhunter on their own. They were that good at what they did and what they did was kill.

Max's POV

I woke up in a plain white room in a soft bed. Quite a nice surprise after getting freaking kidnapped. I looked about me and saw a door set into a wall on the far side of the room. Slowly I picked myself up from the bed and walked over to the door. I didn't try to move fast after all I know that these type of drugs, the kind that can knock you out instantly, take a while to wear off.

The door opened easily in my hand and I walked out into a corridor that was even whiter that the room I was just in, if that is possible. I looked either way hoping to see someone so that I could ask where the hell I was and when I could go home.

In the end I decided that the best tactic was to walk around for a bit until I found someone to talk to. So I set of down the corridor not really paying attention to where I was going.

I must have been walking for nearly ten minutes before I got to a room that said debriefing room which seemed as good a place as any to start, so I opened the door and walked in just a fight broke out. The fight in question lasted less than ten seconds. In which time a boy utterly destroyed a full grown man in body armour. Fun to watch unless your were the man. The boy looked up tun and I recognised him even as he said "Welcome to your new home Maximum"

* * *

**AN**

**Well that's the second chapter of the new Airhunter finished and nearly a week earlier. Good for me. Well hope you've enjoyed it so don't forget to review it.**

**Shout outs**

**Black Roes for Hades girl (for following)**

**Decided To Break It (for reviewing and following)**

**FestiveLady (for following and favouriting)**

**maximumride062000 ( for following)**

**Virtual Cookie type**

**A virtual cookie for anyone who can tell me the country Shadows from.**

**QOTC**

**If the theory doesn't fit the facts change the facts (Albert Instine) ( hope I spelled to correctly)**

**LOTC**

**When I wake up well I know I'm going to be the man who wakes up next to you**  
**When I go out well I know I'm going to be the man who goes along with**  
**If I get up then I'm going to be the man who gets up next to you**  
**And if I haver than I know I'm going to be the man havering to you**  
**But I would walk five hundred mile and and I would walk five hundred more**

**I doubt anyone will get the song, band and album so I'll give you a hint their from the same country as Shadow. Got to go and write Chapter 3 so bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

Max's POV

The boy was the one who had knocked me out and normally I would deck him for it but if that boy could really fight like I'd just seen him fight then I didn't stand a chance against him and admitting I didn't stand a chance was something I hated doing.

I took a step forwards into the room as everyone else turned to stare at me. I heard whispers spread through out the room but couldn't make out exactly what they were. I took another step then another and another until I was standing in front of the boy. Then summoning up all of my speed I lashed out with a slap. My fist travelled incredibly fast, so fast that no one should have been able to dodge it yet against all odds the boy dodged it. Then with a slight movement he redirected my fist so that it hit me.

I reeled back form the force of my own blow. How the hell had the boy been able to do that. I knew mutants could do things most normal people though impossible but this was in a whole new league of impossible. How could a person move that fast and possess combat skills like that.

There was a sharp intake of breath through out the room as if one of has had just uttered an unspeakable word. "Oh boy Shadow you are dead when Jeb gets here " one of the bystanders muttered at the boy who I now guessed must be Shadow.

"Wait a second, Jeb is here" I exploded but yet no one answered my question no one except Shadow.

"Yeah he's here, after all he's one of the founding members of Airhunter" Shadow explained patiently. His answer though created more questions that it answered. I nearly slapped him again but remembered the first time I had tired that and while he hadn't counter attacked I didn't like to think what he could do if he wanted to do. I saw his shift his weight into a fighting position and instantly tensed and his eyes shifted away from my face and looked at the door behind him.

I turned instinctively to see who had just entered and instantly regretted it for Jeb was standing in the doorway with a frown on his face. I reached out and slapped him hard across that face. What can I say it was far too good an opportunity to miss. I ignored the shocked look on his face and turned back to the boy in front of me. "What the bloody hell is he doing here and where is here exactly" I hissed at the boy angrily.

He sighed wearily as if my questions bored him. "He's here because he's one of the founding members. Here is Airhunter, a group of assassin who spend their lives working to bring down Itex. We would like you to join and help us destroy Itex" he explained in a bored voice which gave me the feeling that he had said those lines many, many times before to many people.

"Well thank you for being bothered to explain it to me. Now can I got home or am I stuck here forever" I asked

"I didn't think you had a home and increase your thinking you could go back to your flock you can't. He explained his voice emotionless. While he was talking to me his seemed to be having a staring match with Jeb he than muttered something under his breath that I couldn't hear.

"And just why can't I got back to the flock"I asked, my voice laced with pure venom.

"Because the real flock are back at the school. The flock you were with were robot that were controlled by the real flock who at the time where thinking they were with you. The real flock were slowly replaced by the robots. You were about to be replaced when we intervened and brought you here." Shadow explained one looking at me. "And before you decide to go off on some stupid rescue mission I think that you should know that the second you leave this building you will be ripped to bits by a hoard of erasers that have just landed outside but you can avoid all of that of you join Airhunter we could use someone with talents." Shadow said with a grin. He had got me where he wanted me and he knew it.

"Smooth Shadow, really smooth" Jeb said sarcastically from behind me. Crap I had forgotten he was there. "I can see why your not in the PR department" he added for good measure. Shadow just shrugged his shoulders.

I sighed "you got me. I'll join".

"Good we can begin training right away" Shadow said with an evil grin.

"Wait what sort of training are we talking about" I asked hesitantly not really wanting to know the answer but asked the question none the less.

"Combat training, survival training, medical training, weapon training and power training" Shadow responded quickly. "And then there's pilot training, arial combat training, leadership training and interrogation training which is my favourite" he added.

"When do we begin?" I enquired to the boy, who's name I still didn't know.

"Right away. Now if you would like to follow me I'll introductuce you to rest of your unit." He said

"Unit?" I queried

"A unit go through training together, they live together and they work together. At the end of your training you a unit leader will be picked and it will be their job to manage the unit. They will select missions for the unit to go on, they will organise training sessions for they unit and they will be in charge of the unit when they are on a mission. We reckon you will be he unit leader for your unit because you already have leadership experience" he explained.

**AN**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I think I should say that the next few chapters will be Max's training. I don't think I'll put the other things in the update except for the shout outs.**

**Shout outs**

**Black Roes for Hades girl (for following)**

**Decided To Break It (for reviewing and following)**

**FestiveLady (for following and favouriting)**

**maximumride062000 ( for following)**

**Linlin is awesome ( for following) **

**CodeBlue19 (for following, favouriting and reviewing)**

**treehugger112010 ( for reviewing) **


	4. Chapter 4

Story 1 Chapter 4 Max's POV I woke up and instantly wished I hadn't for today was the day I was meant to begin training. I had been told by the boy who had I meet in the debriefing room yesterday, who's name was Shadow, that I would be beginning training today. Joy of joys. I though back to what he had said about training. Each of the nine training segments would over seen by one of the Black Hawks, the elite of the elite, although he had refused to say which segment he would over seen I had a sinking feeling it would be interrogation. I rolled out of my bed and quickly dressing in the combat clothes that someone had left at the foot of the bed. After I had got dressed I ate a quick breakfast form the fridge in the room and left. I still didn't have a clue about how to get around but luckily someone had left a map with the clothes so I just followed it to the room marked training. I got there just as the first trainees were arriving. I looked about hoping to see a familiar face and sure enough one of the mutants Shadow has introduced me to yesterday was there. I hurried over to her even as I struggled to remember her name. Amy, that was her name. If I remarried correctly Shadow had said she was a snake mutant although what snake I had no idea. She don't look at me until I was right in front of her. It was then that I got my first good look at her. She was quite pretty with black hair that trailed down her back and brilliant green eyes. With high cheek bones and pointed ears she looked like an elf. She was tall and thin like a lot of mutants. But when she looked a me her eyes held nothing but pure hatred. I took a step backwards and bumped into someone. I spun around and saw a girls who looked like Amy standing right behind me. She was the exact same down to the hatful glare in her eyes. I tried to step round her but again I walked into someone. This time a girl with golden eyes and brown hair was there. By now I was beginning to panic. I spun around only to find that another girl, this time with blonde hair and blue eyes was standing behind me. I panicked then and did the first thing I could think of doing. I punched her in the face. Instantly a storm of blows from all directions came flying my way. The second the fight started a black figure appeared next to the huddle of mutants. At least I though it was a black figure but I was so busy dodging and blocking blows I couldn't really tell. A voice cut through the fighting "stop is at once". Instantly the fists stopped raining down on me. I straightened up and glared at the figures around me. "I know this is combat training but is beating up you own team really the best idea" the figure inquired calmly but I could detect a hint of anger in its voice, well hidden but still their. "You don't normal care if we beat each other up Juliet" Amy said annoyed. "I couldn't care less what you lot get up to but I think Shadow might and that is one fight I would try to avoid if I were you because as powerful as you are, you don't stand a chance against Shadow." The figure, who I guessed was a girl called Juliet said calmly. "Oh come on we're best team in Airhunter, we have more high class mutants that any other team I'm sure combined we can take Shadow. After all I'm a class nine opponent how much higher is Shadow anyway?" Amy stated. "Well we don't actually know what class Shadow is be it's he keeps getting bored at fourteen and wandering off without finishing the test but we reckon he could be at least a twenty after all ever single Black Hawk is at least a twelve" Juliet explained. At this all the other mutants took a step back the only reason I didn't was I had no idea what they were talking about. "Anyone fancy explaining this whole thing to me" I said, I swear I'm saying that a lot nowadays. "We measure how powerful a mutant is using the class system, so does Itex. Class one is equal to one eraser, class two is equal to two erasers, class three is equal to four erasers, class four is equal to eight erasers and so on. This means that someone who is a class fourteen like Shadow can hold their own against sixteen thousand three hundred and eighty four erasers but supposing Shadow real is a class twenty then he would be capable of taking on ten million, forty eight thousand five hundred and seventy six erasers at one." Juliet explained calmly although hoe she cold say that a fifteen year old boy could defeat nearly ten million erasers on his own, with a straight face I didn't know. It was terrifying to imagine that someone had that much power. If Shadow really did then he would be capable of destroying countries on his own. That was the sort of power a god should have not a boy. All of that wasn't even the most wording thing, oh no, the most worrying thing was that I believed it. Then again I had seen him bring down nearly fifty erasers with a flick of his wrist. "Oh please we all know I'm not a class twenty opponent. I'm an unknown class opponent" Shadow said from behind us. Amy turned as did the rest of the unit even as Shadows fist moved into their faces. He had just punched five people in the blink of the eye. "That's for messing with someone under my protection" He said as he turned and walked away. I am so, so, so sorry about the time this update took. I'll try to be faster in future but for the moment I'm going to take a short brake while I try to think about what I want to do with this story. And again I am so sorry about the update time. I'll try to improve but that will be after my break. In a final note I believe this chapter should make me eligible to become a beta so if you want my help just PM me and I'll see what I can do. 


End file.
